


Yaim'la

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Gen, M/M, We Die Like Men, no refs, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art for LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 142





	Yaim'la

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I needed to draw something sweet and happy after those last two, so have an "off-screen" moment I imagine happened in chapter 20 of LadyIrina's "[Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)." <3
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).

Small:

Large:

**Author's Note:**

> Yaim'la is Mando'a for "comfortable, familiar, sense of 'at home.'"


End file.
